Tomb Raider: Curse of the Crystal
by Japanaman
Summary: Lara must find the thief of the Crystal of the Elements and make certain he doesn't use the power to destroy the world!


Tomb Raider: Curse of the Crystal  
  
Written by: Philip Hanan  
  
A.K.A. "Japanaman" of FanFiction.Net  
  
"Ah. I think I'll have a dip at the pool.", Lara said as she stood with her shadow frolicking against the water's suttle movments.  
  
"Much better."  
  
Lara threw her hair back as she rose from the water's depth.  
  
"I needed that.", she said.  
  
Just then, her butler wondered over from the house.  
  
"Excuse, me. Ms. Croft? You have a phone call."  
  
"Thank you, .", she said as she wrapped a towel around her.  
  
"Yes. Hello. Yes. Yes. I hear. Alright. I'll do it. Meet you there."  
  
"Might I inquire who that was?", the butler questioned.  
  
"Yes. My friend , recently heard that the Crystal of the Elements was stolen from a museum in London."  
  
"They want you to return something?"  
  
"Yes. The crystal holds much power. If anyone with an impure heart gets their hands on it, the destructive power could be enough to destroy the world."  
  
"I see. So, then, I best book you a flight?", he asked.  
  
"Yes. Set a course for Paris."  
  
Paris.....  
  
"Ah. It's good to see the lovely French countryside again.", Lara said as she glanced out her passenger window.  
  
The passenger plane landed with a thud and shook Lara's head slightly.  
  
"Hmm..... We've arrived....."  
  
She stepped off the plane and looked around.  
  
"Nice. Just as I remember it."  
  
"Please. Ms. Croft. Come this way.", an older man with a fancy, white mustache said.  
  
"So, where to?", Lara inquired.  
  
"To the home of Missour . A very proiminent member of the French communitiy."  
  
"So I've heard., she replied.  
  
A Few Hours Later.....  
  
"Here we are, Ms....."  
  
"Ah. Fancy place. Very nice."  
  
The large, two-story manor was covered in vines, but its gold trim molding still shone in the sunlight.  
  
"Welcome, Ms. Croft. I've been expecting you..... Please. Come in."  
  
Lara glanced around the enormous manor. "Almost as big as mine.", she thought to herself. The architecture was that of early B.C. Greece and the paintings were of the Renassaince period.  
  
"I take it you have something for me.", Lara said.  
  
"Yes. You have probably heard about a missing jewel in London would you say?"  
  
"Yes. And no doubt you have heard that it holds great power to the impure."  
  
"Yes. But what kind of power exactly?", Lara questioned.  
  
"No one knows for sure. All we know is that it possesses powers that are beyond this world."  
  
"I see. So I'm the recovery girl for this job, huh?"  
  
"Yes. No one does it quite like you Lara. We just couldn't believe you were killed in Egypt, but after a time passed, we questioned your living, but then all of the sudden you appeared and made donkeys out of us all."  
  
"Just my style, I guess."  
  
"It's a rather unique style. Provactive."  
  
"Well, I hope you don't get too provactive around me."  
  
"No, of course not. You must have had a long day. You'll need your rest."  
  
"I need a shower first.", she replied.  
  
"Of course. Wethersby, draw her a bath and fetch her some towels."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Later.....  
  
"Lara slipped her shirt off and threw it on the bed."  
  
"What is taking that man, so long?"  
  
"She finished undressing and tossed her other clothes on the screen"  
  
"I guess I'll just have to do the job, myself."  
  
She reached for a towel in the hall closet, when the butler came down the hall.  
  
"Miss. Uh.....Ex-cuse me.....Miss.....I just fetched a warm towel from the laundromat downstairs. I thought you'd like it."  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Well..... What are you staring at? Get on with it."  
  
"Ye.....Yes, Ms."  
  
"Nice place, but the service is bloody slow."  
  
Lara stepped into the shower and splashed water onto her face.  
  
The drops ran down her cheeks onto her chest.  
  
"Ahh. Paris does have the fanciest baths."  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps.  
  
Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her and picked up a gun that she had brought with her in case the butler came in again.  
  
"That had better not be that bloody butler again. If he tries to take one more peek, I'll----"  
  
"Lara. I just remembered something."  
  
"What do you want?! Oh, it's just you."  
  
She slipped her towel off and stepped back into the shower.  
  
The man turned his back and stood silently for a moment.  
  
"I seem to recall that Sir Humphrey was in London the weekend the jewel was stolen. Perhaps he knows something."  
  
"I'll check on that then. Now if you don't mind-", she said as she turned towards the shower's door.  
  
London.....  
  
"So, you don't know anything about the incident?"  
  
"Well, I might know who might have taken it....."  
  
"Speak up old man....."  
  
"Many years ago, I used to have a young friend by the name of Sir Alex Winters. He was a fine young man.  
  
With a chisel chin, face smooth as a baby's bum. He and I were on an expedition together in India. We were searching for the statue of Kleematok. We were to find it and ship it to the musem here in London, but I guess greed overtook Mr. Winters for when the morning arrived, the statue had disappeared and so did Winters. Sad story, really. He was such a promising archeologist."  
  
"Do you think he sold it or kept it for his own personal collection?"  
  
"I can't say really, but I don't think it was money he needed. His family had plenty. He didn't have to work a day in his life if he didn't want to, but you archeologists are all the same. Always rushing off into adventure....."  
  
"Yes. But I would like a little information before I just rush off."  
  
"Yes, of course. What would you like to know?"  
  
"Do you know any contacts he might have?"  
  
The man thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes. In Venice. A man by the name of Patoli. I don't know where he lives, but you can ask around. He's a pretty prominent man, but not all that honest of one. He met Mr. Winters a few years back before our India expedition."  
  
"I see. Thank you."  
  
Venice.....  
  
Lara walked into a customs building and headed towards the front desk.  
  
"Excuse. Me. Have you heard of a man by the name of Patoli?"  
  
"Who hasn't? Unfortunately, I don't know much about him. He's a mysterious man, but all the members of high society seem to know him. If you can get into one of his parties, then you might find what you're looking for."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Later.....  
  
"I suppose I should pick up a nice dress."  
  
"Ah This one looks nice."  
  
"How much is this black one with gold trim?"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid that's a very expensive one. $2500."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"What? I mean.....Of course......"  
  
That Night.....  
  
"Ah. The Patoli Hotel. This must be the one of the parties that the customs employee mentioned.  
  
Lara went up to the entance.  
  
"Name.", a tall, large-builded bald man said.  
  
"Lara. But it doesn't matter."  
  
"I'm afraid it does. You're NOT on the list"  
  
He then glanced up from his chart.  
  
"Oh.....Well, I suppose I can fit you in. Please. Go right ahead."  
  
"He's not too bright, but at least he knows a lady when he sees one.", Lara said to herself.  
  
In The Dining Room.....  
  
"I want to give thanks to everyone for coming and I'd like to present a toast."  
  
"To the future of our friendship and the business that follows."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses and cheered.  
  
"Please. That makes me sick.", Lara said to herself.  
  
After the party had died down and everyone else left, Lara approached Patoli.  
  
"I hear you are connected with a Mr. Alex Winters."  
  
"What's it of concern to you?"  
  
Patoli turned to face her.  
  
"I don't know you."  
  
"No, but I know of you.", Lara said.  
  
"What makes you think you can get information out of me so easily?", he questioned pomously.  
  
Lara drew a knife hidden under her garter and held it to his throat.  
  
"This can."  
  
"Ah.....Well, when you put it this way......"  
  
"A few years ago....."  
  
"Does anyone have any exact dates around here?!", Lara sternly questioned.  
  
"Who keeps time when they're having fun?", he asked.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I met Mr. Winters a few years ago when they came to discuss funding for their next expedition. Mr. Winters seemed quite interested in my world. He picked up severeal objects on display, studying them closely."  
  
"No different than ignorant art enthusiasts."  
  
"No. There was something different in his eyes."  
  
"I believe he wanted a piece of it. Of what I had."  
  
"Conning and threatening?"  
  
"Oh, please. Don't label it with such terms."  
  
"I simply further encourage people to sell their art to me."  
  
"I see. Kind of like pawn it or else."  
  
"If you want to put it that way."  
  
"I heard he disappeared with a statue in India. I bet he stole it."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Who wouldn't want it for themselves?"  
  
"It was said that each arm on the statue gave grant someone a wish. Most Indian statues are Buhddist have 8 arms. That's 8 wishes if somone hadn't used any up."  
  
"I see. Do you have any idea where he might be today?"  
  
"Who knows? A crook will go many places when he desires many things."  
  
Lara held the knife closer to Patoli's throat.  
  
"I have heard from a very reliable source that he was making some trips. First, he was heading to London and then China."  
  
"China?"  
  
"Yes. There is a newly discovered ancient ruin there. Any true archeologist would be there by now. You'd better hurry too."  
  
"You'd just better shut your trap if you know what's good for you."  
  
"How true.", he replied.  
  
At Lara's Hotel.....  
  
"Hmm....From Venice to India to London to China. This man gets around a lot."  
  
"I wonder what it is exactly in China that interests him so."  
  
"Hmm.....I think I could use another bath."  
  
Lara undressed and sat down in the jacuzzi.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Winters. I'll get you yet.....", she said, before she slid further into the water.  
  
China.....  
  
"Hmm......I wonder where I could find Mr. Winters........"  
  
"..........Perhaps I can find some information at Chinese History Museum."  
  
At the Museum........  
  
(In Chinese) "Excuse me. Do you have any idea where I could locate a Mr. Alex Winters?"  
  
(In Chinese) "Mr. Winters? Yes, he is well known around here. The last I heard, he went to check out the recently discovered ruins of Shang Li."  
  
(In Chinese) "Ahh. Thank you."  
  
At the Ruins.........  
  
"Hmm........This looks like the place........"  
  
Lara took a few steps inside and glanced around the entryway.  
  
She then proceeded down a path leading into the ruins.  
  
"Mr Winters?", she called out.  
  
"I must speak to you."  
  
"Lara? Lara Croft? Is that really you?"  
  
He stepped out from behind a large piece of rock.  
  
"Mr. Winters, I assume."  
  
"Quite right."  
  
"You like archeology?"  
  
"I like what archeology brings me."  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Isn't that what all archeologists do it for? The fame? The glory? The green? Aren't you rich because of all those tomb raidin' expeditions you've been on?"  
  
"Yes, but I've had plenty of riches before I ever went tomb raiding."  
  
"Quite right. You only do it for the thrill, don't you?"  
  
Mr. Winters walked around while Lara kept her guns on him.  
  
"You don't have to keep those on me Lara. I won't run away."  
  
"I have some questions for you."  
  
"Did you steal the Purity Crystal?"  
  
"Now, Lara? Why would I do that? I'm an archeologist, not a thief."  
  
"Your past says otherwise."  
  
"Oh. So you've met my mentor. Old fool. He didn't realize the glory we could have had together."  
  
"So you DID take that statue."  
  
"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. What's it matter to you?"  
  
"I WANT the return of the crystal."  
  
"Really? Come and get it then."  
  
He dashed off into the ruins, clutching the crystal to his side.  
  
Lara dashed after him.  
  
He then jumped off a small ledge, but Lara leaped after him.  
  
Lara attempted to shoot him, but he grabbed a vine and swung across a revine.  
  
Lara quickly put her guns in her holsters, grabbed another vine and swung across.  
  
"You're quite good Lara, but not good enough."  
  
He pressed a switch, releasing a boulder.  
  
Lara ran back, grabbed the vine, and then swung over the boulder as it came at her.  
  
Mr. Winters had disappeared for the moment.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide from me, Mr. Winters........"  
  
Lara quickly glanced around and then walked down a dark path.  
  
The man grabbed her, threw her down, anad pointed a couple of pistols at her head.  
  
Lara pointed one at his private area.  
  
"So. I guess it's kind of like a game of Russian Roulette."  
  
He stood up with his pistols pointed at Lara.  
  
"Let us both put our guns up."  
  
"Alright.", he replied.  
  
"You really down want this crystal, don't you, Lara?"  
  
"Think of the power it can bring."  
  
"You think you can control that power?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why haven't you used it yet?"  
  
"And harm a pretty thing like you?"  
  
"Jaguars are pretty to look at, but pretty dangerous as well."  
  
"How true. I'm betting if you were an animal, you would be a leopard. Cunning. Showy. Intelligent." Yes, that's what you'd be."  
  
"And you would be a disgusting pig."  
  
"Eww......Ouch.......That one really hurt, Lara. It got me right here."  
  
He turned his back for a second and Lara quickly drew guns.  
  
As he turned around, he noticed the pistols.  
  
"Ahh.......Got me when my back was turned."  
  
"That's alright.......I understand........"  
  
"But...........I'm afaid it's time for me to use the crystal, now. I'm sorry Lara."  
  
He held the crystal with both his hands and tapped into its inner power.  
  
His eyes had a firery glow and his hands appeared as if they were on fire.  
  
"I control the very elements, now!"  
  
"Apologize to me Lara and I will spare you!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"FINE! Play it that way!"  
  
He charged up, then shot a ball of fire at her.  
  
Lara jumped out of the way, then drew her other gun.  
  
He fired again, but Lara dodged the next blow.  
  
"You're good, but not good enough. You WILL fall.........."  
  
He kept firing, but Lara kept dodging.  
  
He then dashed down a path while firing some more at Lara.  
  
Lara dashed after him, but took a grazing to the left shoulder.  
  
She slowed down and then crouched for a second.  
  
"Too hot for you, Lara?"  
  
He laughed and then ran farther down the hallway.  
  
Lara quickly stood up and then chased after him.  
  
They reached the end of a hallway.  
  
"So, Lara. I'm surprised you made it this far......."  
  
He laughed to himself while clutching the crystal.  
  
I'm afraid it's time for you to die, now like a good little girl......."  
  
"You first."  
  
He fired at her, then Lara shot him in the leg.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!!! DA-- YOU WOMAAAAANNNNN!!!!!"  
  
Lara felt the earth move underneath her.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pieces of rock starting crumbling from the ceiling.  
  
Lara dashed back down the hallway, narrowly escaping the falling rocks.  
  
"I guess the crystal is now hidden where no one can ever reach it."  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
Mr. Winters broke free from the debri with stone hands.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You have made my heart stone, Lara!!!!!"  
  
His immense power shook the room.  
  
Lara tried shooting him, but his stone fists blocked the bullets.  
  
"I have no more feeling left for you......."  
  
Lara kept shooting, but he kept blocking.  
  
Suddenly, a cry rang out.  
  
Mr Winters body started to petrify.  
  
"No!!!!!!!! This can't be!"  
  
His entire body starting changing to stone.  
  
"Da--- Yo-"  
  
He was sealed in a seal of stone.  
  
His heart grew cold and rough as stone, so his body did as well.  
  
"It's been a rough one, huh?", she said as she tapped on his body with her knuckles.  
  
Suddenly, more rocks started falling from the ceiling.  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
She started running down the hallway again.  
  
She grabbed a vine and swung back across the revine.  
  
She then leaped and grabbed the ledge she had jumped from earlier. A rock fell from the ceiling, barely missing her as she hung for her life.  
  
She pulled herself up and continued storming down the hallway.  
  
As she neared the entrance, more rocks fell.  
  
As Lara slid through the entrance, the back of her boot was caught underneath a small rock that had fallen.  
  
"Da--!"  
  
She struggled to pull her leg from underneath the rock.  
  
She noticed that almost the entire ruins had been covered in boulders.  
  
"Shoot! Bloody he--!"  
  
The earth started shaking more.  
  
Lara pulled her body out from underneath the rock's immense weight on her foot.  
  
Suddenly, the entire ruins caved in and crumbled.  
  
"Da--! I lost a good boot!"  
  
She took the other one off and tossed it.  
  
"Well, if I can't have a pair........."  
  
Her butler and her friend from Paris drove up in a Jeep.  
  
"Lara! It's you!"  
  
"Yes, I narrowly escaped. I'm surprised I didn't break my ankle."  
  
"Lara, get in and we'll get out of here."  
  
The Jeep started driving off.  
  
"Say, Lara? Where is the crystal?"  
  
"Buried from all as it should be?"  
  
"Well, where is Mr. Winters?"  
  
"His heart of stone buried him in hate."  
  
"Of course, shooting him in the leg didn't help."  
  
"Oh, Lara!", her friend said.  
  
  
  
The End................. 


End file.
